Koharu Yuhi
Category:DRAFT Koharu Yuhi (小春夕日, Yuhi Koharu) ''is a kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of Team Shizen along with Hibari Kira, Hotaru Kuroshi, and Kazumi Kira. Background Koharu always wanted to be a ninja. She wanted to even surpass her aunt, Kurenai. But when her father got injured badly and couldn't continue his work as a ninja, Koharu saw that even great ninjas still can fall. She began to think that her father was weak because he just gave up his dream of being a ninja for as long as he lived without a fight; without being strong and that great ninjas don't fall, they live their dreams. Shortly after Koharu's father got a job as a tailor, her mother sent her to the ninja academy. She excelled at genjutsu, although she still had to practice keeping her stamina up. At the academy, she also met Hibari Kira and Hotaru Kuroshi. The three slowly became good friends and soon were chosen as a team. Personality In Part I, Koharu was snotty, arrogant and obnoxious, but with still a soft side. She was like this because she thought that everyone there was weak except her and her friends. But in Part II, Koharu's hard shell softened and she was more mellow and calm. She smiled more and began to make more friends. Overall, she was calm, laid back, but sometimes can still be arrogant and hotheaded. Koharu sometimes talks to herself in her head and usually has full conversations, occasionally saying things out loud. She usually wasn't angry, but if she was, you could tell. Koharu also thinks her cooking is marvelous, but in reality, it's either completely burnt or completely raw and lopsided. Appearance Koharu has long, straight black hair and the signature 2 toned red Yuhi eyes. In Part I, her hair was cropped short to just go under her chin and ears to frame her face with her blue forehead protecter on her forehead.She wore a black, knee length dress with a long slits down the sides, showing her grey shorts and weapon holder. The top part of the dress was criss-crossed and wrapped around her waist with a red cloth draped over the skirt part. She wears ankle length blue ninja sandals. In Part II, Koharu's hair grows to her waist with two short strands framing her face. She wears a maroon shirt with a v-neck and a taupe obi with a red pouch in the back. Koharu also wears tight black pants with a red weapon holder on the right thiegh. She wears black bracelets and short black ninja sandals. During the Fourth Ninja War, Koharu cuts her hair to shoulder length. Abilities Koharu is very skilled in genjutsu. She scores the highest in genjutsu in her academy class. Later on, she also learns how to make her own jutsu. In shippuden, Koharu makes two jutsu, called heasutairu and sureddo. Status Part I All Koharu really wanted was to focus on her studies as a ninja and to be more happy. So, she tried being friends with her classmates and team, although she has a habit of being arrogant and snotty. She mostly hung around Hibari and Hotaru to be more happy, seeing as both of them were very cheerful, but at first, they did not like the way Koharu acted. Koharu also tried to be friends with Sakura, Ino, and Naruto. Later on, Koharu's shell of obnoxiousness was softened, and her team was happy to help her and Team 7 out when they had problems. Part II Koharu is first seen in the Shippuden series welcoming Naruto with a warm attitude when he gets back from training. When she hears that the Kira clan was attacked by the akatsuki, she goes with Hibari to their hideout and tries to restrain Hibari with Naruto when she tried to destroy the cave. In the ninja war, Koharu is on the battlefield trying to guide injured shinobi to Sakura and the other medical ninja. Later, she reunites with her team to fight the Jūbi. Trivia * Koharu's favorite foods are roll cakes and sashimi * Koharu's hobbies are painting and cooking * Koharu means late summer or early autumn * Koharu likes to read * Koharu's dream is to surpass Kurenai * Koharu's hair grows slower than normal as a side effect of her Sureddo and Heasutairu justu * Koharu's favorite color is pink Reference Koharu Yuhi is an OC created by @yanchaconda on instagram and phaeea on DeviantART. '''Do not edit the information above without my permission, if it is for grammar or spelling, please ask.'